


I love College

by jooniesdimples



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, drunk!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniesdimples/pseuds/jooniesdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is awoken by his drunken roommate, Liam, who tries to get into bed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love College

**Author's Note:**

> Idk it happened. so yeah.

“Zayn.”  
Zayn groans, pulling his comforter up and over his head and turning his face into his pillow. It’s late, and he’d just been on the precipice of sleep after staying up too late working on a paper—never mind that it’s a Friday night and there were better things he could have been doing. Zayn likes to get his work out of the way and not stress out over assignments at 10pm on Sunday night (like some people he knows).  
“Zayn.”  
This time, when his name is hissed, his shoulder is also shaken in insistent, short jerks. Zayn pulls the comforter away from his face quickly, eyes snapping reluctantly open and taking a moment to focus in on Liam’s hovering face in the dark.  
"What?" He bites, in a whisper, his voice slicing through the night. But Liam doesn’t look bothered, his face breaking into a goofy grin as he rests his chin on Zayn’s mattress.  
“Hi,” Liam giggles, eyes squinting as he smiles, and Zayn groans, turning his head back into his pillow.  
"Go to bed, Liam."  
"No," Liam whines, prodding Zayn in the ribs until he squirms.  
"Then leave me alone.”  
He squints his eye and can see Liam pouting at him, even in the darkness. He waits, but Liam doesn’t budge, staring at him with eyebrows drawn and eyes big and shining.  
"You’re drunk," Zayn whispers, accusingly, and Liam shakes his head—and then tips slightly to the right, arm flailing as he tries to find his balance.  
“No,” he insists, petulantly, blinking quickly before settling his cheek against Zayn’s sheet again. “Maybe.” He blinks again, and then laughs. “I’m totally drunk.”  
"Which is why you should go to bed and let me sleep," Zayn says, words carefully enunciated as if he’s talking to a child. Liam sighs, moving to his feet in a wobbly fashion. Zayn gives a small nod, satisfied, and then turns to face the wall, pulling his comforter up to his shoulder. He did not come to college to babysit someone when they’re drunk, even if Liam is ridiculously endearing when he is. Zayn does strain a bit with his hearing, just in case Liam falls or hurts himself or does something equally stupid in his drunken state.  
He doesn’t expect his bed to dip as Liam tries to lay beside him.  
Zayn turns abruptly, hissing a, “what are you doing?" that makes Liam pause.  
"Going to bed." Liam shuffles a little closer and then flops onto his side, pressed up close to Zayn in the tiny twin bed that’s a staple for dorm rooms.  
"This is my bed, and I’m pretty sure you’re still wearing your shoes!”  
"Stop being so loud," Liam complains, burying the side of his face in Zayn’s pillow. “And I am not, that’s like, a rule. Don’t pass out with your shoes on, and don’t leave the house till the booze gone—I don’t think the booze was gone, Zayn, I broke a rule,” Liam giggles, leaning closer and bumping his forehead against Zayn’s cheek. Zayn closes his eyes, counts to ten, and reminds himself to breathe and not to think about how fast his heart or beating or the smell of Liam’s cologne (which his pillow is now going to smell like, oh god).  
"Liam—"  
"The other rules are stupid, though, I mean, everyone knows two condoms is stupid, I mean, it’s stupid and it’s a waste of condoms and—”  
Zayn slaps his hand over Liam’s mouth.  
"Please stop saying condoms."  
Liam tries to talk against his hand, so Zayn sighs and moves it with a reluctant, “what?”  
"But you just said it."  
"Go to bed, Liam." Zayn pauses. "In your own bed.”  
"But I like it here." Liam wiggles around until he’s working his way under the covers and Zayn freezes as their legs brush—he didn’t even realize Liam had taken off his pants and oh god, he’s going to pass out. “You’re so warm and cozy.” Liam drapes his arm lazily over Zayn’s waist.  
"Liam." Zayn’s voice comes out strangled and high, mainly due to the fact that Liam chooses that moment to nuzzle against Zayn’s neck.  
"You are the best, nicest, cuddliest, warmest, best, sexiest roommate ever," Liam sighs, sleepily, and Zayn freezes again.  
Sexiest?  
"Sexiest?" He asks, before he can stop himself, but Liam just hums in agreement. That’s… New.  
"So sexy," Liam says around a yawn, slotting their knees together. "Night, sexy."  
Zayn blinks up at the dark ceiling, mouth hanging open slightly, and unsure what to do with his ridiculously attractive, and ridiculously drunk, roommate suddenly asleep and wrapped around him like a sloth.  
"…goodnight, Liam."  
One night couldn’t hurt, right?


End file.
